War Empire
by mataharry.rising
Summary: Peperangan antara kesatria dan penyihir, babak baru daru pertarungan antar keduanya, siapa yang akan merebut tahta raja?
1. Chapter 1

**RATE : Teen**

**. **

**GENRE : Adventure/fiction**

**.**

**BEWARE : berantakan**

Chapter 1

Lost little Sister

(Bumi, 2014) …..Radel, anak SMA yang memiliki kehidupan yang normal, memiliki adik perempuan yang manis, walaupun Radel tidak terlalu pintar dan bukan anak yang baik, tapi tidak terlalu nakal, ia menyayangi sekali adik perempuannya tersebut, yang bernama Cherryl, Radel sangat protektif terhadap adiknya tersebut, suatu peristiwa yang mengubah hidup Radel adalah ketika Cheryl pergi untuk selamanya, nasib naas dialami Cheryl, yang menjadi korban pembunuhan, Cheryl ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di sebuah rumah kosong, diduga diculik dan hampir diperkosa, pelakunya masih buron, sampai sekarang, Radel sangat terpukul atas kepergian adiknya tersebut, namun sifat sayangnya tidak pernah pudar kepada adiknya itu, setiap minggu ia mengunjungi makam adiknya itu.

Sepulang dari melayat Radel seperti biasa berjalan menuju rumah, namun di tengah perjalanan ia melihat sebuah cahaya aneh yang berpendar diangkasa, pusaran unik yang berwarna biru terang dan ditengah tengahnya seperti keluar sesuatu berbentuk bola dan perlahan pusaran berwarna biru terang itu menyusut, dan benda bola besar itu jatuh ketanah dengan cepat menimbulkan suara seperti ledakan, Radel mendekati bola besar itu karena jalan yang dilewati Radel itu sunyi dan sedikit penduduk yang tinggal disitu, jadi hanya Radel yang menyaksikan perisitwa itu, perlahan bola besar itu terbuka membentuk seperti bunga yang mekar, didalamnya Rader melihat seorang wanita cantik yang hanpir mirip dengan adiknya, perlahan wanita yang ada didalanya itu membuka mata dan melangkah keluar dari benda itu, tubuhnya lemah dan terhuyung huyung wanita itu berjalan, Radel memapah wanita itu membantunya berjalan, dan menutupi tubuh wanita itu dengan jaket yang dikenakan Radel, dibalut pakain berwarna putih tubuhnya dingin seperti keluar dari dalam kulkas, mulutnya seperti mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Ia bingung akan apa yg seharusnya dilakukan membawa wanita itu, atau meninggalkannya, tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawa wanita itu kerumah nya pikir Radel, sesampai di rumah Ia rebahkan wanita itu di sofa, dan menyiapkan handuk dan air hangat untuk kompres, beberapa jam kemudian wanita itu sadar namun belum bisa mengatakan apa apa ia masih terlihat kebingungan seperti menerka nerka diman ia berada, Radel juga tak mau membuatnya terbebani oleh pikiran pikiran lain namun ia juga punya pertanyaan sendiri, seperti, dari mana wanita ini berasal, dan makhluk apakah dia ini. Walaupun banyak pertanyaan di benak nya tapi radel masih diam dan menyimpannya dalam hati, ditatapnya perempuan itu, benar benar mirip dengan adiknya, seperti sesuatu keajaiban ia melihat kembali adiknya.

"sial pukul 7.00 pagi" dengan wajah yang masih semrawut dan memukul jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya Radel merapikan tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar, dengan membawa handuk, setelah mandi Radel membuat sarapan dan bersiap ke sekolah, namun Ia baru sadar bahwa kemarin ada tamu yg tak terduga, apakah ia mimpi atau tidak, Radel langsung memeriksa kamar bekas adiknya, ternyata mimpi itu bukan mimpi, melainkan kenyataan, sesosok yang hampir mirip adiknya itu masih tertidur lelap dikamar, dihatinya ada perasaan yg sangat bahagia, seperti Tuhan memberikan pengganti adiknya, namun ia masih bertanya tanya pada diri sendiri, siapakah orang ini dan dari mana asalnya.

"waduh aku terlambat, bisa kacau ini tapi apa aku harus bolos hanya untuk menjaga tamu dadakan dirumahku, Sebaiknya aku telpon mama biar cepat pulang"

Disekolah pikiran Radel terus tertuju untuk cepat pulang, setelah pulang sekolah Radel terkejut karena perempuan yang dibawa nya itu sudah tidak ada dirumah, jendela yang terbuka membuat Radel curiga, dan kecurigaan Radel sangat beralasan, ketika Radel melihat keluar jendela ia melihat wanita yang ia temui seperti terpojok digang kecil disamping rumah Radel, buru buru Radel keluar rumah dan menyaksikan dihadapan perempuan itu bersama seseorang dengan armor(baju zirah) berwarna perak dan ditangannya sebilah pedang, dengan sigap Radel mendorong orang itu sampai terjatuh dan menarik wanita itu berlari.

Radel terus berlari sampai ketempat yang dirasa aman, dan perempuan itu berkata, "kenapa kamu menolongku?"

"wajar kan jika menolong orang yg dalam kesusahan, lagi pula orang aneh itu siapa dengan baju zirah ditengah hari panas seperti ini"

"kau tidak perlu tau, masalah ku!"

"lho kok seperti itu, apa salah ku?"

"kamu itu salah!" seraya meninggalkan Radel sendirian, dengan wajah penuh heran.

Sekembalinya pulang kerumah pikirannya masih penuh heran, dengan badan yang berkeringat Radel membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol air mineral, meminumnya sambil berjalan kesofa dan menjatuhkan diri nya yang nampak kelelahan, kemudian ia tertidur.

Telpon bordering, diusapnya mata, kemudian mengangkan ponselnya.

"halo"

"iya, halo, Radel, ini mama, tadi mama pulang kamu kirim pesan ke mama pulang cepat buat apa?"

"ah ga papa kok ma, ga jadi"

"ah kamu ini, ya sudah, eh mama ini mau ke luar kota ada pekerjaan, sekitar seminggu, kamu di rumah jangan ngelakuin yang macam macam ya."

"iya"dalam hati Radel untung tidak ketahuan, jika sampai ketahuan maka bisa runyam, bisa dituduh yang macam macam.

Keesokan harinya juga seperti biasa, namun hari itu sepulang sekolah Radel di tahan seseorang dengan jaket penutup kepala, orang itu berkata, "punya waktu sebentar?"

"ada apa ini, jika uang aku tidak punya, sebaiknya singkirkan tangan mu dari pundakku"

"oh, berani ya?" orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Radel dan dan sesuatu terjadi tubuh orang itu memancarkan cahaya, dan seketika berubah dengan memakai baju zirah berwarna perak dan menggenggam sebilah pedang, ternyata orang itu adalah orang aneh yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu,

"apa kau ingat sekarang?"

"kamu orang aneh itu ya?"

"kha? Aneh? Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

"siapa?"

"ah sudah lupakan, lagipula apa kau sadar perbuatan mu tempo hari?"

"memang kenapa?, apa salah nya aku menyelamatkan perempuan dari orang aneh seperti mu, jangan jangan kamu itu masokis?"

"cih, ternyata kau masih tidak tau siapa perempuan itu?"

"aku memang tidak mengenal perempuan itu, tapi harus aku katakan, orang aneh masokis sepertimu, tidak layak menyiksa perempuan, dan selayaknya kamulah orang yg pantas disiksa"

"semoga kamu tidak menyesal dengan apa perbuatan mu, dan telah berkata seperti itu"

Pria itu meninggalkan Radel begitu saja, Radel agak geram dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu, namun karna orang itu sudah pergi, kekesalan Radel agak mereda dan melanjutkan berjalan pulang, sesampai dirumah Radel menyalakan televisi dan terkejut menyaksikan berita di televisi, seekor monster mengacau di kota dan terkejut karena ada perempuan yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya, sesegera mungkin Radel mengambil kunci motor dan helm nya dan mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi, menyaksikan kekacauan di kota dengan mata kepala sendiri yang disebabkan oleh orang yang pernah ia tolong sebelumnya.

Kemudian seseorang pria menghampiri, rupanya ia adalah pria berjaket dengan penutup kepala sebelumnya, dan berkata, "apa kau sadar sekarang?"

Radel nampak diam dan tidak bisa berkata apa apa, kepalanya terkulai dan menunduk seakan menyadari sesuatu.

Pria itu maju dan berubah wujud menjadi kesatria perak dengan pedang ditangannya, dan menebas monster tapi serangan itu nampak hanya membuat sedikit luka pada tubuh monster itu, berkali kali pedangnya menyayat namun serangan itu nampak tak berarti karena perempuan itu seperti merapal mantra penyembuh, karena tiap luka yang diderita monster itu seperti kembali sediakala, kesatria perak itu kemudian menuju perempuan itu, tiba tiba, "HENTIKAN!" Teriakan Radel menghentikan langkah kesatria perak, "apa?" monster tersebut akhirnya mnyerang dan kesatria perak itu terlempar dan tersungkur, sambil menahan sakit.

Tiba tiba sesuatu turun dari langit sebuah objek berbentuk bola berwarna putih, tepat dihadapan Radel dan ketika Radel menyentuh benda tersebut, cahaya yang sangat terang, serta merta merubah Radel dengan wujud sesosok pahlawan berwarna putih.

Monster itu berlari hendak menyerang Radel, namun Radel siap dengan kepalan tangannya, sebuah tinju melayang kea arah monster itu dan membuat monster itu terlempar sejauh sekitar 50 meteran, "apa? Hanya dengan tinju? Kekuatan seperti apa yang ia miliki?"pikir kesatria perak.

Karna monster nya tumbang perempuan itu memanggil monsternya untuk kembali dan menghilang. Dan Radel kembali menjadi sosok semula.

Radel lalu membantu kesatria perak dan meminta maaf "maaf, aku tidak menyadari ini semua, karena perempuan itu mirip dengan adik ku, jika aku tau perempuan itu jahat, aku…."

Sudahlah aku tau yang kamu rasakan, sebaliknya aku harus bertanya, apa yang kamu pikirkan sampai sampai Regalia memilih orang sepertimu?"

"Regalia?"

"ya, sesuatu yang kamu sentuh itu adalah Regalia, didunia ini ada beberapa yang kamu tidak tahu, seperti perang antara knight dan magus, para penyihir.

Dahulu kala seorang raja memberikan perintah untuk memberantas para penyihir, dan sampai sekarang perang itu masih berlanjut, tapi tidak banyak yang tahu"

"lalu hubungan Regalia dan kalian apa?"

"Regalia adalah benda dengan kekuatan sihir untuk membunuh penyihir, senjata yang dapat menerobos penghalang gaib, atau memutus mantra penyembuh. Namun juga di ciptakan untuk melawan raja."

"Raja, siapa raja yang kamu maksud?"

"aku hanya penerus, yang dilakukan leluhur ku, jadi pengetahuanku tidak terlalu banyak, tapi yang pasti penyihir sekarang sudah berani menampakkan jati diri mereka, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang mereka akan lakukan, ya sudah karna kau sudah tau, dan menyadari nya, aku pergi dulu."

"tunggu apa kamu punya ponsel?"

"punya, ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Aku agak takut, jangan jangan kamu yang aneh suka dengan laki laki"

"aku tidak seaneh itu, hanya saja jika ada kabar selanjutnya sebaiknya kita bertukar informasi"

"tidak terima kasih, aku bekerja di bawah panji legion raja jadi tidak ada alas an melibatkan orang biasa walaupun kamu memiliki kekuatan"

Dengan santai orang itu meninggalkan Radel yang masih tidak tau orang itu siapa dan dimana tempat tinggalnya, jujur saja itu sangat membuat Radel kesal, di perjalanan Radel memacu motornya untuk pulang.

Sesampai dirumah, radel dipenuhi dengan pikiran pikiran yang aneh, seperti Regalia, Knight, Magus dan monster, ini membuatnya sangat letih, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.


	2. Chapter 2

**RATE : Teen**

**. **

**GENRE : Adventure/fiction**

**.**

**BEWARE : berantakan**

Chapter 2

THE MENTOR

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, pikiran Radel kembali tenang, keadaan kembali normal seperti sedia kala tidak ada tanda tanda adanya kekacaauan yang disebabkan penyihir, tanda tanda orang yang menyebalkan itu juga tidak ada, tapi ada hal yang terus dipikirkan Radel terus menerus, yaitu bagaimana mengendalikan regalia, berbagai macam cara telah dilakukan Radel, saat waktu luang, seperti berpose seperti pahlawan yang ada di televisi, atau merapal mantra, dan jungkir balik, tapi tetap saja itu sia sia.

Sepulang sekolah, di depan rumah Radel menemukan sebuah surat, yang berisikan, undangan untuk datang ke sebuah tempat, Radel berpikir pasti ada hubungannya dengan penyihir, lalu Radel menuju ketempat yang di maksud, yaitu tempat gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai dan lapangan yang lumayan luas, Radel menemukan seorang pria, dan melihat penyihir perempuan yang pernah diselamatkan Radel, tapi kondisi perempuan agak kurang beruntung, di bibirnya ada darah yang mengalir dan tangan perempuan tersebut dirantai, "tidak kusangka kamu datang, aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi, apa kau mengenali perempuan ini?"

"ya, aku tau, dia itu penyihir, jahat karena telah menimbulkan kekacauan beberapa waktu lalu, siapa kau sebenarnya, dan apa kau yang melakukan ini kepadanya?"

"ah, tidak sopannya aku, maafkan atas perilaku saya yang kasar ini, tapi wajar kan aku menyiksa penyihir jahat ini, ini hukuman yang pantas untuknya, perkenalkan aku adalah Natsu, pemilik Regalia tombak, pemimpin formasi Legion Paladin"

"Paladin, berarti sama dengan ksatria perak yang itu?"

"oh jadi kamu sudah bertemu prajurit rendahan itu?, bisa dibilang kami berbeda jauh dengan Knight, tingkatan kami lebih tinggi".

"kata kata mu itu, sungguh sangat sombong, sebaiknya berhenti bersikap seperti itu, aku benci dengan sifat orang yg seperti itu"

"hahaha, apa yang kau bilang, kami layak untuk menyombongkan diri, karna kami Knight yang dapat mengendalikan Regalia, dan kami bisa melakukan sihir" dengan mengarahkan tangannya ke perempuan itu dia menggeliat seperti kesakitan yang luar biasa dirasakannya, padahal hanya dengan mengarahkkannya saja.

"bisa kau hentikan itu, sepertinya sudah cukup hukuman untuknya, jika tidak aku akan menghentikanmu"

"cih, inilah yang aku tidak inginkan seeorang mendapatkan regalia tapi tidak tau menggunakannya"

"apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"aku tau jika kamu bisa mengendalikan Regalia dan memanggilnya, sekarang kamu pasti tidak akan diam dan berdiri menyaksikan ini, tapi kamu akan melawan, sebaliknya aku dapat melakukan ini" dalam sekejap Natsu berubah wujud menjadi Paladin, mengenakan baju zirah, dan memegang tombak ditangannya.

"inilah Regalia ku, Regalia tombak"

Radel sangat terkejut karena, orang itu juga memiliki Regalia, dan mengenakan baju zirah yang nampak sangat kokoh, perempuan yang dirantai itupun nampak sangat semakin tersiksa, erangannya nampak membuat Radel tidak tahan, ia ingin menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Natsu, tapi apa daya Radel tidak bisa melakukan apa apa.

"Sudah saatnya aku mengeluarkan regalia milikmu, kekuatan itu tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh orang sepertimu" ditangan Natsu nampak sebuah bola api yang akan di tembakkan kearah Radel, Radel nampak pasrah ia tersungkur, seakan menerima bola api yang dilemparkan Natsu kearah nya.

Tiba tiba serangan itu dihentikan ksatria perak dengan pedangnya ia menebas bola api itu menjadi dua , "apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau menyerah begitu saja setelah di ejek orang itu?"

Radel menatap ksatria perak dan berkata "tapi aku memang benar lemah"

"jika kamu merasa lemah berlatih lah dan jadilah kuat, tapi kamu itu bodoh dan tidak berpikir, maka dari itu kamu harus belajar lebih giat lagi"

Kata kata itu memacu semangat Radel dan membuat Radel berdiri

"Bodoh! Knight rendahan seperti mu tidak pantas melawan ku" teriak Natsu

Dan keduanya pun terlibat pertarungan sengit, tusukan tombak Natsu sangat berbahaya, tapi serangan Knight Silver juga serius, tebasan yang bertubi tubi dapat mengimbangi Natsu, dilain pihak Radel masih diam, walaupun semangatnya telah kembali ia masih tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, ada aura yang panas di sekitar Radel, tapi tubuhnya masih mematung, tidak bergerak sama sekali, Knight Silver akhirnya tumbang dengan serangan berbahaya yang di berikan Natsu, disaat itu lah kekuatan Radel bangkit, kekuatan untuk melindungi yang lemah, dan Regalia yang dapat melawan raja itulah kekuatan yang dimiliki Radel, wujudnya tidak memegang senjata apapun hanya bermodalkan tinju, ia layangkan kearah Natsu, tapi Natsu sudah bersiap ia sudah memperkirakan akan hal itu, ditangan satunya ternyata memegang sebuah perisai, perisai itu menyerap kekuatan yang di keluarkan Radel, seakan tidak percaya, Knight Silver berkata" itu Regalia Perisai, tidak mungkin ia memiliki dua Regalia sekaligus"

"apa maksudmu dia punya dua Regalia?"Radel kebingungan.

Natsu tersenyum"ini adalah Regalia ku Regalia Perisai, pertahanan sempurna, yang dapat melindungi raja, tapi hal yang harus kau perhatikan adalah cara mengendalikan Regalia, gadis ini milik mu, ambillah aku tidak butuh tahanan, jika kau juga tidak membutuhkannya aku akan membunuhnya" Natsu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"hey, tunggu, apa maksud semua ini?"

"tanyakan pada gadis itu, ia tau semuanya"seraya meninggalkan mereka bertiga, dan rantai yang mengikat wanita itu hilang dengan sendirinya, ternyata sihir bertipe binding.

Kedua laki laki itu membantu memapah perempuan yang terlihat lemah, dan luka yang ia derita.

Sesampai nya dirumah, Radel merawat gadis itu, ajaibnya secara berangsur angsur gadis itu sembuh, dan kemudian sadar, Radel lalu duduk dihadapan perempuan itu, beberapa saat mereka bertiga tidak ada suara, dan Knight Silver itu lalu bertanya pada perempuan itu, Aku adalah Novembus Silver Knight, tugas ku adalah memburu penyihir, apa yang kau tau dari mereka itu, bicara lah atau aku akan menyerahkan kembali pada orang yang menyiksa mu"

"baiklah aku akan bicara, sekarang ini terdapat sebuah kekuatan yang mengancam dunia, entah itu Regalia milik dia atau sesuatu yang gelap, sekarang ini para penyihir telah menyelesaikan semua regalia, dan terakhir dan juga yang terkuat adalah regalia Grand Force, yaitu yang orang itu miliki" seraya menunjuk Radel,

"aku?, apa maksudnya"

" ya, kau adalah harapan untuk menghancurkan raja, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu sekarang ini, yaitu Dark Magus, penyihir kegelapan"

"Dark magus, ya aku pernah membaca nya, penyihir dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat sakti, tapi dia dikatakan telah tersegel, dan penyihir terakhir adalah kau"

Dengan tersenyum gadis itu berkata"apa benar yang kau katakana itu? Dark Magus adalah penyihir paling pertama dikalahkan, tapi juga penyihir yang akan bertambah kuat jika tersegel atau tidak melakukan apa apa, karena kekuatannya itulah ia tidak bisa mati begitu saja, dan hanya tersegel untuk sementara waktu"

"tunggu ada hal yang janggal antara kau dan Natsu, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Perempuan itu agak terkejut"oh, ti-tidak ada"

"aku sangat yakin ada sesuatu dari kalian"

"aku dan dengannya benar benar tidak ada kaitan apa apa"

"lalu siapa nama mu?"

"panggil saja aku tata, aku summoner"

"aku Radel, jadi apa kita menghadapi situasi yang sama?"

"bisa jadi, karna aku juga memburu penyihir kegelapan" terang Novembus.

"memang kita menghadapi musuh yang sama tapi Radel masih belum sepenuhnya menguasai Regalianya, yang pertama kita lakukan adalah melatih nya dulu"jelas Tata.

"aku juga berpikir demikian, tapi sedikit banyak aku tau cara memanggil nya kembali, yaitu dalam keadaan dibutuhkan, itu yang aku sadari"

"jadi tidak seperti Regalia lain, yang dapat langsung dipanggil, apa itu benar ta?"

"iya, karena Grand Force memiliki keinginan, jadi tidak bisa se enaknya dipanggil"

Radel menggaruk kepala" sepertinya ini akan jadi latihan berat".


End file.
